


Training Session

by ArcaLum



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute Ending, First Kiss, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soldiers, Students, Training, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaLum/pseuds/ArcaLum
Summary: Felix and Sylvain were doing their daily training and oops...?!





	Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mothertongue but I hope you'll like it, sorry for the mistakes >.<

Felix was doing is daily training. He was moving faster than usual. He was getting it ! Sylvain was late but he was way too focus to bother. He actually liked to train in other places than the training field. He was more focus than ever. He closed his eyes, focusing on his other senses.

He was slashing the dummy. He was way more precise. The swordsman was also training with moving target the archers got.

He had to be the best. He had to know how to defend himself. And of course...Protect the people he loved.

Sylvain just came he was watching Felix fighting and to be honest...It was like seeing him dancing, he was really graceful yet fierce. He was kinda relax seeing him doing his favorite activity.

"You're finally here huh ?"he asked with a smirk.

Sylvain didn't had the time to answer, Felix was already rushing on him.

"Hey ! I know you couldn't wait to see me but...Maybe we can talk ?!" He was trying to make some joke but Felix looked more than angry (as usual ?).

"Enough !"He was already attacking him again. Luckily he parry the attack with his lance. Felix was looking at him as if he was a prey.

“I won’t go down easily you know” Sylvain decided to play Felix’s game. He loved it too much. This light in the eyes. Yep he loved combat. Way too much… But at least he was sure of something, they’ll have some private time together. The next lesson will be in more or less three hours.

"Enough talk, defend yourself better than this, I'm bored." He gave a glance at Sylvain who rewarded him with a goofy smile.

Felix really lived for fighting. Sylvain was wondering what he’ll do after the war. He was actually here to have a real talk with him. He probably look goofy and all but he needed to know...Even Though he barely knew what he’ll do after the war.

“Sylvain ! Damn it, you’re not even trying !” Was he even more angry ? Probably but Sylvain was looking at him in a different way. Not as a fighter nor as his best friend. Why did he looked at him this way and why now ? Felix probably had second thought inviting him training. He perfectly knew he wasn’t so good at it. He was really fierce on battle field but never bothered with training.

“Uh, what ?!”

And the raven haired guy was already on him.He was surprised and as a reaction, he hugged him.

Felix didn't say anything nor rejected him...He just stayed in his arm. Sylvain looked down. He was blushing. So do him.

"Sylvain…I…" he said in a soft voice before saying more roughly "Don't dare to move".

He was so cute and soft. He wanted this moment to last long...And he also hope to be the only one seeing Felix this way. He began to cuddle his hair then his face. The swordsman close his eyes and decided to put his head in Sylvain’s neck.

This feel so warm...And so good. He was blushing and continue to cuddle him. After all theses years, who knew he was kean of some soft moments like this.

His breath was so warm too. The taller of the two was listening to their heartbeat. He was playing with Felix's ponytail and smiling. Then, eventually, Felix began to move a little bit. He was looking him with his chestnut-golden eyes. He looked half surprised and half pleased.

"You're looking good Felix" he said not in his usual tone. That didn't surprised the younger one. 

"I like it" he finally said. "I want more."

Sylvain smile and put his hands on the swordsman hips. They put away their weapons and looked at each other sometimes. "Say it again. I love to hear you saying that."

"I want you to hug me again you fool !"He said it loudly. He wasn’t able to control himself, how Sylvain can be such a child and ask him something so obvious ?! He wanted to feel it again. Feeling his warm and muscular body against him, feeling his breath on him...Breathing his delicate perfume. Another trick for ladies but to be honest it smell really good.  
"Shh, someone we'll hear us..." he said while he puts a finger on the raven-haired man, this sounds like a joke coming from him. He loved it and the raid-haired guy didn't hide himself. Felix didn't know were to stand but he came closer to him. "I don't want you to die on me" he said firmly.  
“I know. We made a promise. I haven't forgotten…" He sighed.  
"So why are you so careless ?!"his voice faded a little and Sylvain opened his eyes widely. He was really worried about him. That’s probably why he did so much training so much lately.  
"Felix…I didn't meant to hurt you. Never." his voice sounded more serious than usual...And also softer.  
"So why did you flirt with all this girls you dumb and never train?!"  
"Wait...You're jealous ?" Sylvain was smiling and flattered but his rejoice was really shortened when he saw his friend’s face. 

He looked at his friend as if he wanted to kill him. Like for real. Sometimes it was hard to know what he was feeling but he knew this threat wasn’t for real. As they were talking Sylvain was watching Felix’s body with another eye. He was slender but sinewy and muscular at the same time.

“Don’t look at me like this, you beast.”He said it with a little smile on his lips. “I’m not one of your many conquests.”  
“Oh really ?” he asked in a goofy tone that gave the envy to Felix to almost slaps him...But making it while his sit on him looked way more difficult than in his thoughts. He just grabbed Sylvain’s collar and pull him against him.  
“Wow !That’s a little bit rough!”  
"I know but if we’ll continue I won’t have what I want. You don’t like it ?”  
“Of course I like it...You’re doing so great Felix…”  
For once Felix began to caress his face and put away some of his hair, giving him a better view of his face. Sylvain was already circling his hips with hands and Felix arched his back, liking the feeling of his hands down there.  
“What are you even…?!” he began to say but Sylvain was now playing… He was having a little bit of fun with his friend, he looks so delicate in the moment, while he kept being a little bit savage. Well it was what makes all his appeal after all.  
Felix just began to put his hands around his shoulders. They were watching each other with a new light in the eye. Sylvain help Felix to be closer to him, he played with his hair again then he slowly gave him a soft kiss on the lower lip then he gave him a real one and the raven-haired man closed his eyes, appreciating the feeling.


End file.
